Herobrine's Revenge
This story is a part of the Steve's Adventure series. Not to be confused with Herobrine's Revenge (book). This is a story, and yes, I would like comments. Anybody can edit this too. This is a sequel to "Steve's Adventure" and "Steve's Adventure - The Finale" (this happened after The Birth Of Herobrine) Chapter 1 - Village Destruction Steve woke up. He was in a room he'd rented inn the in of a small village. He paid for the room and left as fast as he could. Outside, he noticed Cody coming out of the library. "Hey, Cody!" he shouted. "What?" "Come with me, I have something to show you." Cody followed Steve into a mine and saw the same Stronghold they'd visited before, a statue made of a dark red stone on top of the now empty fountain. "Since when was this here?" Cody asked. "I don't know. Just thought you ought to see it." Suddenly, the statues eyes glowed and the fountain began spouting lava. The statue exploded, and half the stronghold caved in. "WHOA!!!" Steve and Cody quickly ran back to the village but all they saw was houses on fire and villagers running for their lives. Somebody that bore a resemblance to Steve was standing amongst the fire. He turned, revealing his face. "HEROBRINE!!!" Steve shouted with fear, Herobrine disappeared in a flash of red, heading off to cause The Overworld's destruction. Steve and Cody knew they needed to stop him, and ran off, looking for a way to do it. Chapter 2 - Fleeting Shadows Matt was running around screaming. All the other Testificates were in a panic. He tripped on a rock and fell. A shadow fell over him. It was the librarian, Mr. Wilson. "Come with me, Matt," he announced, "I want to show you something." The Oak Town library was badly damaged, but it would hold for the time being. Most of the survivors were cowering in the church as Father Weston prayed to Notch for deliverance. Therefore, the library was mostly empty. "I assumed that the CSL wouldn't let something like this happen." Mr. Wilsone sighed. "The CSL probably did a good job trying to save this town," he commented, "but they will have more important things to worry about." He pulled out a leather-bound, dusty book from the shelves, revealing a secret door. There was a trapdoor behind it and they went through it and down a ladder. There was a bookshelf down here full of ancient, important-looking books and an obsidian structure with a little slot in it and a book containing strange writing. Probably Enderman script. Mr. Wilson pressed a button and said "Enirboreh" and a book fell into Matt's hands. "Read it," Mr. Wilson commanded. It was titled "The Book of Fleeting Shadows". Matt opened it. A long, long time ago, the book read,'' there was nothing. Then came Notch and the high council of Mojang and they made the first blocks out of tiny particles called pixels. The blocks came together to slowly form a world, but it was not a beautiful one. It was filled with lava and fiery caves and there was no life, so Notch made water. It washed over the land and cooled it, and Notch made trees to put oxygen in the air. But it wasn't enough yet. Notch made the sheep and the cows, the pigs and the chickens, and then he made the three brothers - Steve, Herobrine and Nidarc - and gave them wooden picks. Together, they made a house, and soon Steve discovered that he could create other humans with a mysterious key called "G". He populated the world with people, but Herobrine was jealous that the world was full of endless Steves but not of himself or Nidarc. It soon became clear to him that Notch preferred Steve and Herobrine was angered. He demanded that he be given subjects to rule over. Notch complied with a weary heart and made the first Pigman and the first Testificate. Herobrine would be king of the pigmen and Nidarc would rule the Testificates. Herobrine, however, felt mocked, and he killed the Pigman. Then, one night, he created a horrible monstrosity, and he called it a Creeper and sent it to murder Nidarc. It succeeded. Steve found the truth and he fought Herobrine for seven bloody days. Steve's fallen soldiers Herobrine raised as zombies and skeletons and he took a spider and made it into a monster. Creepers poured over the Earth and the Testificate's cities were destroyed. Finally, Herobrine stabbed his brother in the heart, but he was struck down by Notch. With all three of his sons dead, Notch, wounded by grief, made a hellish world, the Nether, and projected his anguish unto it. He tried to make heaven too but distorted it into the End. Realizing he could no longer make anything of beauty, he made Jeb lord of Minecraftia and disappeared. Herobrine's monsters still ravaged what remains of the world and the once mighty Testificates were reduced to farmers and villagers. Most of the humans perished in the war, and the survivors had to start again, mining for resources and rebuilding the world. They found lost temples, mysterious dungeons and abandoned mineshafts, and they worried that Herobrine had returned to the Overworld. Herobrine, in fact, had been reborn in the Nether, in the body of his dead brother Steve but with pale eyes and no pupils, the mark of death. He raised the dead pigman as a zombie and made new monsters for this realm, and he built fortresses to plot for his return. Blazes and ghasts made up his dark army, pigmen and Nethermen, wither skeletons and magma cubes. Nidarc too was raised by Herobrine and he went to the End, where he built a mighty fortress and a powerful dragon to guard it. He made the Endermen and he sent them out to the Overworld on Herobrine's command, where they built srongholds and prepared for an invasion. On the command of Herobrine, the shadows will rise again.'' Matt turned to Mr. Wilson. There was a hissing sound in the darkness and he pulled a glowing sword out of the slot in the obsidian structure. "Go now," he commanded, "and find these people - Steve, Cody, Alexander, Trevor, Steph, Rodger and Dr. Dray. Without them we are lost." Matt climbed out. There was more hissing and the library exploded. Matt landed on stone and everything went black and the world faded away. Chapter 3 - Deadly Encounter Herobrine destroyed the Overworld and built his temple to replace all of the world, people were worshiping him and doing what he commands. Steve ran into the temple with Cody, Matt followed a trail of footsteps in the destroyed forest, Matt got into the temple and he saw Steve and Cody "Quick guys! Come with me!" "WAIT!!! Thats Dray over there as a slave! We need to get him back!" "Oh no you won't! MY SLAVES!!! ATTACK!!!" everyone attacked the three friends, but several were kicked onto the wall. Dray jumped on Steve and threw him on the floor, Matt threw a healing potion at Dray and he was cured from Herobrine "Come on, let's go!" "But wait! What about everyone else?" "No time, now quickly! To the village!" it was a long journey, but they finally made it to the village "So, why are we here again?" "Because we need to get rid of these" millions of Creepers came charging to get rid of Steve and everyone else, Steve threw his Diamond Sword on one Creepers head, it exploded and killed some others, Matt and Cody shot the Creepers with their bows and killed them, Steve jumped over a Creeper and sliced the sword into the head, the Creeper died. Only six were left to destroy, one Creeper was blue and was the leader of them, Steve hit it twice with the sword and it exploded making Steve get hurt. The Creepers were gone, and the village was saved, it glowed white and turned back to normal "So, every time we destroy evil, the area they attacked is saved" Steve said looking at the sky, a Creeper Head Swarm was charging at them, Steve used his Diamond Sword and the swarm exploded into Gunpowder. Matt went back to Mr. Wilson and told him that he will go with Steve and Cody and Dray to save the world. The team ran into the destroyed desert to save the next village. Matt then falls down on the ground. Chapter 4 - The Quest for Steve When Matt awakened in hospital, he was momentarily happy that his vision was just a dream. But then, he remembered that meant Mr. Wilson was dead, incinerated by a Creeper. He tried hard not to cry. Someone heard the noises and came over. He was a member of the Cyan Shirt League, which was obvious since he was wearing a cyan shirt. "Whats the matter?" Matt sighed. "Oak Town. I-i-is it gone?" The man nodded sadly. "A squad of Endermen and Creepers came. Nothing was left. We tried, but too many people died, and now my best friend Steve is missing in action." Steve. Matt sat up. "Is your name just by chance either Cody, Alexander, Trevor, Steph, Rodger or Dr. Dray?" "You got it right the first time," said Cody. Matt jumped up. "We have to find this Steve, right now. No time to explain." Cody was taken aback. "B-but the CSL-" "The CSL can't let you stay here," Matt explained, or tried to, "a very smart man told me that we need me, you, Steve, Alexander, Trevor, Steph, Rodger and Dr. Dray together to stand a chance against Herobrine, and I believe him because I don't have anything left to believe." Cody nodded. "Well, if that's true," he said, "there's something you should know." He pulled out a little electronic device and pushed a button. "Dynamite to Redstone, Dynamite to Redstone," he said, "we have a situation, Redstone. Come to the hospital." "Be right there," said the man. Five minutes later, a tall, blond man in a lab coat looking like the most stereotypical a scientist could get, strode into the room and towards Matt. Matt recognized him instantly from his strange dream. "Dr. Dray," he said. Dray shook his hand. "I don't believe we've met." Matt laughed. "Um, it's a really, really long story." Matt decided to search the ruined stronghold first. Odds are that any evidence was dust now, but who knows, maybe there were answers still down there. There was nothing left of Oak Town but the burned-out remains of the church. The library too was a smoking crater. He tried not to sob. Dr. Dray picked up a rock and chucked it into the ruins. "Beautiful," he said. Cody shook his head. "If Steve is in there," he decided, "he's going to be coughing up a storm. He's allergic to dust, you know, maybe he has the same reaction to rubble." Matt nodded. "Then we'll hear him before we see him." He entered the mysterious structure. The very air seemed foreboding, as if to say "Turn back, stranger," knowing that doom awaited those who dared defy the shadowy presence. Matt shivered despite the summer heat. Those cold, white eyes. He could swear they were watching him. It wasn't Herobrine, but something was watching. A strange insect suddenly jumped out and grabbed onto Cody's neck. He fell down screaming and Dray pulled out a strange device, carefully aiming it. A beam of red light shot out and the bug was incinerated. We looked at him. "Silverfish," he explained, "they nearly killed me once. Hate the little things." Cody got up. "What was it doing in the stronghold?" he nervously wondered. "Surprised you haven't seem them yet," exclaimed Dray, "having been in and about this stronghold for so long. They were all over the last one I visited." Matt shuddered. "I don't know what they are," he said shivering, "and I couldn't care less. I do not want to run into them again. What in the Overworld was that device?" Dray twirled it. "Laser gun," he boasted, "keeps the-" He didn't get to finish the sentence, because three Silverfish jumped up and started biting him. Dray screamed and fired wildly, hitting Matt in the foot. He screamed. And then, he turned. And an Enderman greeted him with a load of bricks, bringing them down on his head and playing a symphony on the church bells. Boss Chapter 1 - Dark Steve The Enderman kidnapped Steve then turned him to Ender Steve. Half of his body was black and his left eye was green. Cody went to the end then he was shocked "What the?" said Cody, "Steve are you alright?" "Steve is not here, I am Ender Steve!" said the corrupted Steve in doubling voice, it was half Steve, half dark. Then Cody screamed. He threw a rock at Ender Steve's head then Ender Steve started walking towards Cody. Then Cody punched him several times and he almost killed Cody. Cody's health was only half a heart left when Steve went back to normal. Cody almost died of hunger but luckily Steve had twenty apples. He gave Cody some. Chapter 5: The Stronghold "Good to see you back to normal, Steve! Who was that guy?" said Cody. Steve shrugged. "An illusion," he decided, "Herobrine's specialty." Dray nodded. "But - But it destroyed my laser!" Steve nodded. "Just because it's an illusion, doesn't mean it wasn't real." The chamber turned silent. Indeed, it was partly an illusion, for aside from the damage dealt by the original explosion and during the battle, the stronghold was unharmed. But there was no denying that the skirmish had somehow been real, at least inside the minds of those involved. Matt shuddered. "This is creepy," he nervously stammered, "l-lets get out of here." Unfortunately, Cody had the bad luck to step on a trapdoor, just as he was saying "I think you're right." He, unfortunately, got cut off in mid-sentence, so it came out more like "I-AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" "Cody!" Steve yelled. He growled and handed each person an Ender Pearl. "Toss it in," he explained, "to teleport to wherever Cody might be. It will hurt, and if you overuse these thongs you will be ripped limb from limb and what's left will be vast into the Void." "You make it sound so easy," Matt mumbled as they flung the pearls down the shaft. There was a moment of silence. Dr. Dray twiddled his thumbs. "There had better be something very soft at the bottom," mumbled Steve just as the trio flashed into the Void. They landed in some water, fortunately. Unfortunately, they were at the top of a waterfall. Once they reached bottom, they found themselves at the top of a massive series of waterfalls leading down into a structure that seemed to go on forever. "He could be anywhere!" Steve yelled. "Who are you?" came a voice. The three turned around to find a boy holding a crude spear. Dr. Dray fingered his broken laser gun. Matt raised his arms in surrender and Steve threw down a small knife. Well, more of a letter opener. "I didn't have time to grab a sword," he explained, embarrassed. "Well, I did," said Dray, tossing Steve a large, gold dagger. The boy tried to hit Steve with his spear, but Matt kicked him, throwing him off balance. The spear clattered to the floor and Matt grabbed it up, pointing it at the boy's chest while Steve pointed the dagger at his throat. "What were you threatening us for?" The frightened boy started crying. "I'm sorry," he sobbed, "I was on patrol. I-I thought you might be from the Omega Sect. Who are you?" Matt put down the spear and Steve sheathed his dagger. "We don't know who the Onega Sect is." The boy was shocked. "Everybody here knows who the Omega Sect are!!" Dr. Dray shrugged. "We're not from here." The boy was taken aback. "Then where can you be from." Steve motioned upwards. "We fell in from up there. What is this place?" The boy was obviously in a state of extreme shock. "But-but there's nothing but here. The stronghold is infinite. The Elders say so, and they're never wrong." Matt shook his head. "Trust me," he said, "there is an out there. What is the in here? You called this a stronghold." The boy shook his head. "Not a stronghold," he corrected, "THE Stronghold! This is the Xi Sector, home of the Xi Sect." He held out his hand in some sort of greeting. "I'm Alexander." Chapter 6 - Herobrine's Trap "I'm Steve" Steve replied to Alexander "We need your help, a mystical force is loose and he wants to destroy the world!" "OK, I'm coming" Alexander joined the team, he led them through part of the stronghold, until Herobrine came in and tried to get rid of Steve. Steve hit Herobrine and his body parts changed for a second, then they returned back to normal "Brother?" Steve said, he hit Herobrine again and he duplicated, the duplication was Sam, he was revived. Herobrine charged at Steve, in attempt to knock him off the edge, Steve grabbed his sword and hit him and he teleported to Sam, Sam quickly hit him with his pickaxe "YOU LITTLE MONSTER!!!" Herobrine shouted, he kicked Sam off the edge and Steve got kicked off too "They are gone! Come on, we need to help them!" everyone jumped to get Steve and Sam back, but they failed. Everyone fell into a trap, letters written on the wall reading: You cannot hide! Death awaits you! And you cannot defeat me! For I will destroy you! Everybody must find a way out or the world will be destroyed. Dr Dray held out his scanner and scanned the place "Herobrine's Trap" he said. Cody walked towards a door with a sign above reading: "EXIT" and he said "Come on guys! Here is the way out!" "I don't recommend going in there..." "Why?" "Its a trap" "Oh come on Steve, we already are in a trap" "A trap in a trap, I know it doesn't sound right but we are still not going in." Cody ignored Steve, he opened the door and walked three steps forward and then he disappeared "Cody?" Steve said, he went to check the door and Cody wasn't there, he walked three steps and disappeared, everybody followed "You were right Steve" Cody said as he edged away from the Ender Blaze. The Ender Blaze was angry and started to attack by shooting at them with fire charges, it teleported over to Steve who was hiding behind a wall, Steve fell down and the Ender Blaze saw that it was made out of wood, the real Steve jumped onto the Ender Blaze and hit it with his Iron Sword, it died dropping an Ender Pearl. Steve grabbed the Ender Pearl and threw it onto a door across the hallway, the Ender Pearl hit the door and Steve teleported to the door, he opened the door and all he saw was the same room with the door with a sign on top saying: "EXIT" everyone went inside and Dr Dray grabbed a bow, he shot upwards and the arrow hit an upside down wooden pressure plate, a stairway leading outside appeared and everyone got out of the trap, they found out that Herobrine had already destroyed part of the Stronghold and replaced some of it with gold blocks, those gold blocks were Mind Controllers, Alexander stepped on one and he got electrocuted and fell down, he got up and his eyes were as blank and white as Herobrine's eyes, he stared at Steve and they started to fight him. Boss Chapter 2 - Alexander Brine Pt.1 Alexander Brine jumped onto Steve, trying to push him into the deep hole leading to Nowhere, Steve grabbed his sword and hit him on the head. Alexander Brine got hurt alot and he dropped some redstone from his head, he must have been another robot, the real Alexander was caught up inside the Mind Controlling Block. Alexander Brine went crazy and charged at Cron and Sam with his eyes broken, he was blind enough to fall into the lava which didn't destroy him, it just destroyed his hands and feet, he used his rockets to fly out and missile launchers popped out of his broken hands "Great, we're dead now" Steve said. Missiles launched all over the place, some hitting the team, some falling into the deep hole. A missile launches at Steve, he dodges it, picks it up, and throws it at Alexander Brine himself, he breaks and his eyes turn white before he dies, the real Alexander comes out of the Mind Controller Block. Boss Chapter 2 - Alexander Brine Pt.2 Alexander propelled his way to surface with Steve once again. "Let us fight, Man vs Metal Man!" Alexander's robotic voice taunted. "You are an amateur, and a fool!" Steve boasted aloud. Alexander heard the wail and charged Steve with excellent speed, though Steve was one step ahead of Alexander. He tilted just enough for the blind robot to miss him on its passing, and as it passed, he sliced his blade through it's metal chest, sending sparks and Redstone into the air. Steve's sword was actually embedded into the machine, thus causing Steve to become electrocuted and left unconscious amongst the soot. "Beep Boop this..." Sam yelped as he dived through the air intoonto Alexander's back, diving his bare arm into the ruptured metal and removing the entrails of it, which made Alexander writhe with system empowerment. "Malfunction detected, misuse detected, defensive parameters activated." Alexander's head rotated and electrical flares emitted in all directions, engulfing the area in fluorescent lights. It exploded, sending Cron and Steve back a few feet in a small mushroom cloud. Steve came to his senses, and felt a sharp tingling across his dominant arm, he was burnt from an explosive, he thought. He got up to his knees and saw Cron huddled in a half-concussed state, though Sam was unseen in the sooty air. Steve finally locked eyes with the source of the smoke screen, it was the robotic Alexander, combusted into large, slant pieces. He noted something sticking abruptly out from under the machine, and soon realized what it was. "SAM!" He shouted in shock. "SAM!" Cron shouted, as he scrabbled beside Steve to a fumbled dash to the site of the incident. Steve got there and dropped to his knees, and surprisingly, Cron was beside him soon after. Cron and Steve desperately heaved at a large metallic scrap metal strung over Sam. "No!" Sam screeched in utter agony. "Oh my Notch..." Steve muttered as he saw the shredded face of something he once called 'brother'. "Steve..." Sam muttered between violent heaves and gasps, whilst Steve viciously tugged at the metal again, "goodbye brother, leave me here, it's Okay." Steve gave up and began to weep into his knees, and Cron patted his back firmly. "Cron..." Sam's frail voice muttered, "thank you for being such a dear friend." With those words, the life from Sam's eyes faded to blankness. Steve picked up a scrawled eye from Alexander's Robotic remains, but he should have not done that, Herobrine arrives and Steve goes with him as he leaves, if the team doesn't find him by night-time, he will die... Chapter 7: Danger Mansion Pt.1 The team started searching for Herobrine, they had to climb up giant mountains and go down long waterfalls. Cron leads the team into a cave, they find a trail of sticks, "Wait a minute..." Cron whispers to himself "I know these sticks... They belong to Steve!" Cron then directs the team where-ever the sticks lead them, they lead to a gigantic mansion filled with hostile mobs and dangerous traps, and worse than that, the Wither boss that awaits them at the top of the mansion. Cron takes a look inside and finds a diamond block, he mines it and the trap is triggered, he falls into a pit and then he is taken to Herobrine's chamber and locked in a cage. Dr Dray gets worried because of how long Cron was in, so he gets in and gets poisioned by a fake golden apple, and again he is taken to Herobrine's chamber. Next, the whole team enters at once, Blaze is shot by a diamond arrow, Alexander falls into a bottomless pit, Cody is pushed into a wall leading to suffocation, the rest of the team is taken down by wither skeletons, they all get teleported into Herobrine's chamber EXCEPT Matt, who must find them on his own with his own skills. Chapter 7: Danger Mansion Pt.2 Matt awoke. He realized, "Those wither skeletons thought I was dead, but somehow I survived. Wait, no! Where are the rest of my friends? Herobrine must have taken them. Oh dear, I don't know if I can do this. Then again, I have to do this." And so he stood up. Taking inventory, he found that he only had a hand-crafted stone sword, the remains of Dray's ray gun, 2 loaves of bread, and a chunk of scap metal. This was not Matt's best day. Seeing a patrol of zombies heading his way, he decided to take a run into a nearby room. Before the zombies saw him, he had ducked to one side of the hallway, opened a door, and descended down a stairway. He almost stepped on a pressure plate on the stairs, but narrowly avoided it. Matt continued down the stairway, coming to a strange laberatory. He saw several undead pigmen working on chemical solutions in cauldrons, stange fumes rising. Overseeing them all was a stange man glowing with black light, with red eyes. Not Herobrine, but someone else. Matt had read something about Ghouls, ordinary Minecraftians, infused with Herobrine's essence, granting them power and putting them under Herobrine's control. Matt crept over next to a cauldron, and grabbed a glass phial from a stack next to it. When the pigman reached for another ingredient, Matt took a sample of the liquid in the cauldron, and took some more phials. He then proceeded to sample some of the liquids in some other cauldrons. "Meh, never will know when this stuff might come in handy." He thought. As he reached for his bread, he twitched slightly. That did it. The nearest pigman looked at him, then squealed. The Ghoul stared at Matt, eyes glowing with fury. "I had better run now. Oh dear, I seem to have been spotted." Matt thought. The Ghoul flew levitated over the heads of the pigmen, drawing a sword made of pure obsidian. Matt moved to run back up the stairs, but the Ghoul followed... Chapter 7: Danger Mansion Pt.3 Matt tried running away from the Ghast,ut it followed him still, with red eyes, Matt was so scared, he grabbed hold of the Pigman's obsidian sword, and managed to fight the Ghast, he stabbed it 3 times and took it down to half a heart, when he nearly killed it with one stab in the head, it retreated and its eyes became yellow and Matt heard a voice saying: "I can't be like this, I must not fight my friend..." It was the voice of Dr. Dray, he turned into a Ghoul but he could hardly control himself, Matt walked up to the Ghast, and saw it's yellow eyes, he noticed it was Dr Dray but Herobrine was controlling him. Matt took out some milk and gave it to the Ghast,and it cured Dr Dray! The rest of the team was still infected, but the Pigmen saw this and attacked them, making them run all around. The Pigmen charged, but Dr. Dray took a small device out of his pocket, and tossed it. It exploded in a burst of sonic energy, causing the Pigmen to squeal in agony. "That will most certainly not last long!" Dr. Dray shouted, then quickly ran up the steps leading down to the alchemy lab. Matt followed, but both of them ran into a patrol of zombies, and were quickly captured. Matt's blurry vision cleared up. He was tied with a bunch of strong iron chains, attached to the ceiling of Herobrine's... throne room? The rest of the team were also tied up, except for Blaze, who was tied by her feet to a winch, and was being slowly lowered into a vat of Ghoul Formula. "HaHaMuahHa! And you thought you could free your friends and escape my powerful wrath? Never! You may wonder why you are not a Ghoul yet. I saw what you did with the milk, to cure Dr. Dray, and his resistance against me." Herobrine continued, "Anyway, a few dozen pumpkin seeds, a touch of milk, and a spider's eye worked perfectly to improve my Ghoul Formula, so that milk has no effect on the Ghoul. Blaze will be my first test subject! HaHaMuahHa!" Matt had no idea about what to do, but then he remembered the alchemic concoctions he took. He managed to reach into his inventory, and take a dark purple solution. He dropped it, into his feet, and then swung back and forth, gathering momentumum. He swung the bottle into the cauldron, where it detonated, modifying the Ghoul Formula into something different. "Well, that was not supposed to happen. Blaze will face the conseqences of your act, now!" Matt could only watch as Blaze was slowly lowered into the vat of the alchemic concoction that had been formed. Dr. Dray wispered to Matt, "I have a device which can get us out of these chains. It's called a Sonic Screwdriver." Dr. Dray grabbed a strange metal tool with a blue crystal attached to the top, and managed to point it at Matt's chains. Flicking the switch, the Screwdriver released a burst of sonic energy which unraveled Matt's chains, and dropped him onto the ground below. Thankfully, Herobrine did not notice. Dray dropped his Sonic Screwdriver to the ground, and Matt caught it. Taking the Screwdriver, he proceeded to free Dray, Alexander, Steve, Cody, and Cron. Only Blaze remained by chains, her red hair barely touching the solution. Unfortunately, that was when Herobrine noticed them. "Oh dear." He waved his hand, and Blaze's chains lowered her completly into the solution. "No!" Steve shouted, and felt a power within him, a power unlike any other. He saw... how it all fit together... many other Steves existed, scattered throught the world, and they all had a part to play. He saw an ally, intombed in obsidian. He saw exactly what he had to do, in order to defeat... no, not actually Herobrine, but a fake. An android, known as Israphel. Tapping into the power coursing through Minecraftia, he channeled energy through himself, and glowed with an inner light. His natural abilities were amplified massively. He ran at supersonic speeds, was stronger than 10 charging rhinos, and was wearing a coat of solid energy, protecting him from danger. Even so, this was going to be a hard fight. Blaze was undergoing a similar transformation. Due to the touch of Enderdragon blood in the elixer Matt threw into the vat of Ghoul Formula, she was becoming part Enderdragon. Naturally, that would give her quite the power. But the solution sealed her in... she changed, but could not escape... until she was complete. Boss Chapter 3 - Cyborg Israphel Blaze was rapidly turning into an ender dragon ghoul. MwaHAhahA!!! laughed Israphel. Steve charged at Israphel and did great blows.However, Israpel recoild and atacked, sending Steve flying back. OOMPH, yelled steve as Israphel laghed, evily. Blazes transformation was almost complete, but She still had 10 minutes to go. Steve took an iron sword and charged at Israphel. It barely did any damage but it did break the sword. Dray quickley shot out of his lasor gun, but Israphel deflected most of the bolts. As matt took his stone sword he threw it at steve and he charged. This rutine contineued for about 7 minutes and israphel takes an obsidian sword and charges at the team. Steve doges however the others werent so luckey......As they crashed against the wall they got knocked out. You wont get away with this Israphel, steve shouted. as Israphels hands turned into lasor blasters.... OMPHH....yelled steve as Israphel fires his lasor, MWAhahAhaHA-kzljzljznz....Israphel took the moment to gloat but Steve recoiled and atacked, sending redston everywhere. Israphel retaliated and called an army of zombie pigmen to join the battle..however, Steve clashed israphel and knocked him away.But Israphel completed its transformation and STEVE VANISHED! Category:Herobrine Category:Group projects Category:Stories Category:Minecraftia